Obsidian Dragon
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: Dragons aren't monsters, people are. Those will haunt their thoughts for a long time. Tiny humans are so defenseless, what's up with that. Why can't they heal more then Eddie- Eddie! Eddie, why do they have to get attached! ...don't make this tiny thing cry or this giant alien symbiote uncle will eat you.
1. Little One

Queen's note: I'm so horrible and I love it. Have the start of a near lethal dose of feels (perhaps full on lethal feels later). Inspired by a post and idea made by venomsbabe on tumblr.

Added note: As an added warning there will be some strong language/cursing.

 **Obsidian Dragon**

Chapter One

Little One

It was the low deep sound that started to draw her out of her shock. The sound practically _vibrated_ through her, like the spirit dragons from her favorite book. That helped knock the girl out of the last freezing part of shock, mentally at least. Her small form was still stiff and not quite ready to do what she wanted just yet, half clutching the black bar...

...bar?

The girl blinked down at what was wrapped around her, puzzled at how it was so hard but had a somewhat soft, slightly sticky in texture. It looked wet, but was not, even as some of the black stuff stuck to her skin and cloths. It reflected some of the lights from the car headlights and what felted through the trees. Almost belatedly the girl seemed to realize that it rippled like muscle as it almost surrounded her. Shifting and moving her as more of the odd substance entered her vision.

Wide brown eyes blinked several times, at first not quiet grasping the scale as a massive hand came up. So there was no immediate reaction to seeing the talons, or how the curved edges softened while the hand tilted. Cupping around the left side of her face and tiling it up, the thumb brushed her right cheek and smeared the red there before pausing.

It drew back, they girl's blood almost lost as it rubbed its fingers together.

There was another rumble, turning into something deeper before a rasping voice asked, " ** _He hurts the little one? –Doesn't look like it was from the accident. –But why?"_**

The girl blinked, managing to tilt her head up, staring intently at what was holding her. _Who_ was holding her, and just stared some more.

Were those dinosaur teeth?

She could see her reflection in the silvery white eye patch as the being tilted their head to regard the girl back. " ** _Why are you not afraid of us little one? Most are._** "

"Dr…" her voice was scratchy, only a softer whisper really. "...dragons aren't monsters...people are."

The big being jerked his head back, the fangs closed almost all the way as one eye patch narrowed and an eye ridge arched up over the other. Staring down at the little human that he held in his arms and quiet honestly dwarfed.

"What the… _the fffuck?"_ A male voice demanded, slightly slurred.

That fear reaction finally came, the girl clutched at the arm (arm! Not a bar!) that was around her. The shock still there, but the small form was locking up in fear- the being could smell it. He was used to a lot of humans reeking of fear when they saw them, in fact that male on the ground was drenched in all sorts of different fear scents.

Somehow, the black colored being was both insulted and puzzled that the fear off the little one was not aimed at him. With the physical connection, he could sense it was all for the cowering man on the ground.

Dragons aren't monsters, people are.

Sudden, raw burning rage from the being's host puzzled him, but did not fight their person's reflexive movements. Protectively holding the small one closer to his chest, or stopping him from speaking up as the back of one talon touched below the colorful spot on the girl's cheek bone. " ** _Did he do that?"_**

"The fuck?!" the man on the ground was staggering up out of the open driver's side door. Finally really seeing what he had almost hit instead of the jogger

It took a moment before there was a shaky nod, small hands clutching tighter to the massive hand. The whole of her hand barely wrapped around one of the obsidian shaded digits, reflexively grasping it when the bruising stung.

"That's my daughter-" the man blurted, but he was backing up. His eyes where wide too, but something was off, how they kept un-focusing and swayed. Then as the being stood up to his full height, snarling an unspoken, the man staggered, and then turned to throw up.

" ** _Pussy..._** _"_ the being hissed, and then titled his head to look back down at the girl. There was an odd pattern to how they spoke, a slight difference in the voice like two people talking instead of speaking to themselves. " ** _This is the lost one. –Yes. No, taken not lost. – Taken? Hmm…_** "

The silvery-white eye patches looked between the man and the injuries on the girl. One could almost see the metaphorical light bulb flicker and then turn on suddenly.

Dragons aren't monsters, _people are._

People.

Are.

The neutral rumble that had not stopped suddenly turned deeper, darker as the being started to bare their fangs once more. A soft sound, squeak, from their arms had the being pausing as their host suddenly screamed mentally.

No killing!

( ** _The man hurt the small one! Nearly killed you!)_**

No Killing!

( ** _Was the man not a 'bad guy?')_**

Yes but no killing in front of the child.

( ** _We could just bite the head off quickly...?_** _)_

No killing in front of the already traumatized child!

" ** _Fine..._** _"_ The being grumbled, walking forward, the heavy thudding with each step causing the man to flail and stagger against the wrecked wagon. He was screaming nonsense about 'impure hearts,' cutting 'innocent skin,' and how that was his child. In a way that implied possession that angered the being's host to the point of wanting to do-

Freeing his right hand from the miniature ones (they would not admit that was kind of cute), trying not to be affected by the tiny whimpers from against their chest and shoulder like their host was. The being reached out, large hand wrapped almost over the man's head as they lifted him up. Fangs fully barred as the sick morsel of human flesh screamed. Black talons sharpening a bit- but not all the way to leave less evidence. Something they were learning from their host, admittedly slowly but they were still learning.

" ** _You_** _,_ " The being hissed, lowering his voice as bile bubbled up in the man's mouth, putting all the power of their presence into their currently jointed voice. " ** _You will not come near this small one ever again. Or we will gladly eat your face off, after digging out that tasty looking liver and spleen. Do you understand you piece of living trash?"_**

The concussed man struggled to nod, hard to do when one was being held aloft in the air by their head. "Yes-yes-pleasedon'tkillme-yes-but-but-she's my daughter-but-"

" ** _Ever. Again._** " The being snarled into the man's face, standing up and tossing him to one side like so many potatoes in a bag that, sadly, did not rupture and spill open, " ** _Or we will twist you inside out._** "

They had no reaction to the man that hit a tree, not far from where the wrecked car was. Ah, that was almost perfect. The being walked over, past the limp and unconscious form, almost casually they reached into the broken driver's side door, and with a closed fist hit the already crackled windscreen. They peered at the hole, rumbled and started back to the running path and road.

There was a long moment before he came back grumbling and smacked another part of the wind screen again with the flat of a hand this time. Their host was bothered that the hole was too small, and they flicked some of the glass in the direction of the man.

By the Nova, _fine_... there. It looks more realistic, not just a giant fist-hole.

Their steps were still heavy on the road, at least at first before slowly the thuds started to soften. The being tilted his head to peer at the small girl, snorting and rumbling in that way that seemed to help keep her calm at first. Noting the fear scent lingered but was not active so to say.

" ** _...you are... alright?"_** They asked, their host's voice bleeding through more now. The obsidian like substance rippled and started to pull back, the mass fading with every step, forcing their host to adjust his hold on the girl. Careful to support her, let the girl more sit on his left forearm while holding the legs. His right hand came up to support her back.

"Kiddo?" The host, man asked, feeling his symbiotic other retreat the rest of the way inside of him. Looking worried he ducked his head to get a look at the still wide eyes. "I'm sorry if we scared you. I'm going to take you to the pub around the bend, is that okay?"

The girl nodded after a moment, shifting to peek over the new man's shoulder, and then looked at the sweater covering the shoulder. She poked it.

He tried not to smile too much, and thought better of it and smiled as warmly as he could. It came out a bit awkward, "What's your name kiddo? I'm Eddie."

"May..." The girl finally responded, shifted a little as Eddie reached up to try and pat the girl's brown hair back into semi order. Noting the pale blue pajamas she and on, with little black and green cartoon dragons. "My name...is May."

There was a long moment of quiet in the walk before May piped up again. "Are you a spirit dragon Eddie?"

"Umm... not sure," It was Eddie's turn to blink confused, shifting the girl a bit as he glanced ahead. "Are you, really not scared of them? From before?"

"...no. I don't think I am." The girl shook her head a little, her head was starting to dip as the stiffness in her body was easing into shivers of shock. May was not sure when her head rested against Eddie's shoulder, her hands grasping at his shirt though as she whispered, "You're dragon saved me."

Despite himself, and feeling his other's just complete shock, Eddie grinned into the evening air. Though remembering how is other turned his dive of shock into a dive to catch the small one falling out of the wrecking car was hard to forget, even if it happened so fast. Did that ass back there just not believe in seatbelts or something?! "Guess so…um... maybe not tell the cops about the dragon?"

"People don't... believe in dragons." May said, shivering again as if cold now, and was reflexively held closer to the man's warmth. "I don't feel good Eddie."

The bemusement turned to worry at the blunt childish statement as Eddie picked up his pace, debating on cutting through the bend. There were far too many black berries (an angry thicket of pain really), and he did not want to jump it with the child already in shock, nor wanting to turn those at the pub against him, "Okay, okay hang on May, we're almost there."

Eddie was trying not to jog, so not to shake up the girl even more, but trying to be as fast as he could. Racking his brain to remember all the first aid- good gods and novas he had to get back into a basic first aid course again. CPR training had nothing to do with shock, and the girl might have internal damage- and oh gods should he have really moved her?

 _( **Yes. She is safer now.** )_

Hush you, Eddie thought as he rounded the bend, spotting a few people looking worried and confused at the road where he was. They must have heard the wreck that he saw happen. How much time had passed? Just a few odd minutes? Eddie glanced up at the oversized clock face in the pub's front, realizing once more time was always so weird when his other came out.

Eighteen is minutes sense he jogged passed the pub and started his second lap. Christ, he had only come out here to jog and run for a while before getting an epic meal of steak and shrimp. Possibly to negate everything he ran to burn off...that his other did not eat off him.

Eddie dared to lift his right arm, waving urgently at the crowed, "I need some help!"

That made a few people jerk, snapping out of their confusion. Two burly, almost cliché 'biker bros' were the first to run the distance to meet him. Eddie remembered them, remembered talking motorcycles and drooling over one of their friends rides when he first came earlier.

"What happened?" The taller of the two almost demanded, sliding to stop and switching directions to keep up with Eddie, "Was that a-?"

"Yeah, almost hit me," Eddie nodded, jerking his head back, glancing down at the hazy eyed girl. He face contorted into even more worry as he babbled out, "I couldn't leave her- there's someone, I think it's her dad. But I couldn't leave her staring at-"

"Got it, Rick, go check the wreck," The taller biker said, his phone appearing like magic and Eddie caught a glimpse of 9-1-1 being dialed. "Shit the kid doesn't look good."

"We need to get her inside," Eddie turned a bit, ready to just bull his way. Only the other man was already doing it to clear some space. The host of the pub-restaurant looked started, and after a hurried explanation, and hearing the biker was on the phone with emergency dispatch describing the condition to the roughed up child...

The host and nearby waitresses pretty much kicked people off a table, clearing space and guiding Eddie where to set May down into a cushioned booth. The girl blinked, looking confused at first, and then realized Eddie was leaning back, turning away-

Eddie and his dragon were _going away!_

"Nononono-" May scrambled, almost falling out of the booth she had been set in, hands grasping at Eddie's, her words running together as she was going breathless. "Don'tgoplease!"

"Hey, oh, careful, it's okay Kiddo," Eddie slid back closer, sitting on his knees on the floor. "You need to stay here May, I'll stay as long as I can. It's okay." He was trying his best to be reassuring, like the wait staff, aware of his other was watching around him with keen attention.

"Here, give this to her," said a waitress with black hair pulled up in a knot-bun, holding a cup of iceless... soda? "Sugar helps the shakes and with shock. I'll get a cake- we have something chocolate right? Grab a jacket or something!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Eddie felt a jacket that was pushed into his arm from one of the people that had been kicked out of the booth, grabbed it and wrapped it around the girl. Glancing up as he heard someone talking about the accident site, but not to move the man there. It was harder than expected not to smile, focusing on making sure May would not choke on her soda.

Dragons aren't monsters, people are.

Maybe that was true, but Eddie was sure there were far more good people in the world at that moment.


	2. Fragile Heart

Queen's note: this turned rambling. Have a writer writing about a writer trying to write. My head hurts.

 **Obsidian Dragon**

Chapter Two

Fragile Heart

Where was a spleen?

It was the oddest thing, but Eddie could not help but wonder where the hell a spleen was. It knew the rough spot his own liver was, if only that his ride-along had rippled and moved near it once or twice. First as half threats to get the man to feed them food, and then a few times in worry when Eddie tried his luck in getting drunk (sadly, Eddie could not get more then buzzed before Venom started mentally freaking out). Venom hated the reactions the human body had to alcohol, what it made Eddie 'feel and taste' like.

Taste like... dear gods that was one of the things that were oddly strange for Eddie to get used to hearing. Of all things it maybe it should not be, considering that Venom's senses were wider then his own. The symbiote also has a sort of... 'mushed' set of senses. Smell/taste/touch were almost forced together for it when internal, as well as them separate. Venom had a habit of informing Eddie quite a lot what one organ or another inside of their host felt and tasted, and oddly that made Venom start to push for Eddie to eat somewhat healthier. Though tatter tots were always a favorite side dish for them both, and _chocolate_ of all things ended up sating the symbiote.

The darker and richer the better, the darker and the more organic chocolate was the best, baffling them both. Yet Eddie noticed that Venom's protein cravings eased to the point of being nearly nonexistent. Thus, Venom had fewer cravings or wants to chew off the heads of most strangers- unless they were dickish.

Eddie glanced to his left, checking to make sure the little girl was asleep or still just dosing. He was not quite sure, and did not have the heart to try and disentangle himself.

( ** _Stay._** ) Venom spoke up, mentally that is, for the first time since the ambulance ride. Complaining about the sirens off and on, but it was not quiet loud enough to hurt them. Just be annoying.

...where was a spleen?

Brock opened google, typing in the new question and smiled at noting his last search was 'what's a spirit dragon?' Now he poked a link, feeling Venom's attention shift to peer through the man.

'The spleen is located under the ribcage and above the stomach in the left upper quadrant of the abdomen.' Eddie blinked, snorting as he discovered that apparently a spleen is 'soft and generally looks purple' as well.

Well. That was something.

The man felt something move inside of him, a rippling sensation of Venom moving for a full weird ten seconds before they spoke up. ( ** _...I do not like the taste of spleens. You're liver tastes better. Feels better too, it's not as squishy._** )

Oooookay... that was something too.

The man shifted ever so slightly, stretching out his legs one at a time and making sure they were not going to go numb. His eyes going back to the small girl, Eddie was feeling a mix of _curious-puzzled-apprehensive_ bleeding through the bond connection. Venom was understandably confused at the reactions they had gotten from May. The girl had both arms wrapped around Eddie's bicep right now, having nodded off somewhere in Eddie's explanation of his tattoos.

May had almost had another panic attack when the paramedics were getting ready to take her back to the nearest hospital, without Eddie. It did not take Brock too long to sort out the basics of what her story was. He was an investigating reporter after all. Though as parts started to fit together, the growling in the back of Eddie head started to get distracting.

The man shook his head, checked that the kid was still asleep and slipped out his phone again with his free right hand. Eddie found himself writing notes out of pure habit about the incident-

Eddie snorted.

Incident. Venom was an _incident_.

( ** _Hey!_** )

Glancing again to his left, he started write notes about the events that happened. Paused and carefully took a picture of May's own left hand on his arm. Very aware of laws with kids he would not take a picture of her face or most of her without the mother's permission. Eddie wondered if he should still ask if that was okay, he inspected the picture to be sure there was nothing visible on the medical bracelet before. Turning his attention back to the notes, Eddie started from him seeing the swerving car in his mile jogging path. The car swerving _at_ him, diving out of the way into the blackberry brambles of ouch, seeing it go off the road and hitting a felled tree. Not a large one but enough to knock a few car doors open and the girl tumbling out before the car hit a stump.

Eddie left out the complete honest truth of the wreck- of Venom's reaction time being better then both careening car-wagon and stunned reporter. How they had used a tendril to grab the girl before the worst of the damage could happen. May still was roughed up a bit, and enough that they had been picking some leaves out of her hair for a while.

Then Eddie noted those at the pub- and the name of the place, how they had helped to keep the little girl with a medical bracelet from going too far into shock. Or just passing out before the paramedics. Having a rather impressive chocolate cheese cake ad hot coco had helped.

There was and amused humming from Venom, and a slight shifting in Eddie's chest, but it did not stop the man from sliding from note taking to short form article writing on his phone. Crediting the first names only of the wait staff and the jacket donor, Brock did not want to use anyone's full names so they would not be harassed.

Eddie added how the paramedics and officers had come, the odd relief they had. How he had found out from them and from soft whispers from May herself, that the man in the car-

( ** _We should have eaten his head._** )

No eating people in front of already traumatized kids!

( ** _Fine..._** ) Venom grumbled, only to chuckle as Eddie had to carefully delete that, having written it in the phone.

The man was a biological father, but May's mom had divorced him- possibly alcoholic and abusive?- a few years ago. This man had come crawling back to see his daughter in the hospital. May was sick, in a sense. Eddie still remembered the paramedic telling him about _weak heart_ , something about a flaw? The man made a mental note to double check that. Eddie resisted the urge to growl along with the symbiote as he added the notes of finding out the biological father seemed to have decided that he would not let his daughter have a needed transplant surgery.

The man made a soft annoyed sound. Saved his notes and made a new file before typing out how Brock overheard the officers talking- he had been sitting right there by the ambulance with May to keep her calm after all. Instead of being there for May right before her long, long awaited surgery, a much needed surgery for a new heart, the biological father thought it would be best to kidnap May from the children's hospital she was waiting at. While she was stilled drugged-

Eddie remembered hearing something, something about a mess, of a gun and things being knocked over. Staff that were nearly hurt and a panic rush at the original hospital where the kidnapping took place.

Something twisted in Brock's gut that nothing to do with how Venom would shift now and then. Part of Eddie's well-honed sleuthing instincts, and admittedly sometimes jaded reporter instincts, had him worrying for the kiddo.

Venom sensed the movement to the right first, giving their host a _pull_ , not taking over but more of a demand for Eddie's attention. Pulling the man out of the writing mood Brock was working himself into. They both blinked up at the nurse that poked her head in, keen green eyes taking in the positions, but finding nothing inappropriate she and the police officer that had been parked on the other side of the wall to guard the door now came in.

Each walking carefully in the quiet room, the nurse was a somewhat older woman, looking like someone you just did not mess with. Her reddish brown hair was loosely tied back and she had pale blue scrubs on. The woman checked the monitor for May, and the oxygen line that was resting under the girl's nose. "No pulling or rolling over?"

"Nah, I mean, no." Eddie shook his head, keeping his voice just as low as the nurse. Pointing around his cell at how the girl had her cheek against his arm, "She's just conked out a bit ago I think. We were talking about my tattoos and May just sort of...face planted."

"The painkiller must have fully taken effect and no more adrenalin..." The nurse hummed, moving to help gently free Eddie and guild the girl to be laying down a bit more properly in her nest of pillows on the bed.

"Mr. Brock, I know you're tired too," The officer started, the man was a bit taller, build lean and wiry.

"Eddie's fine." The reporter gave a slightly sheepish smile as he sat up for the first time in about two hours. Eddie's spine audibly popping and cracking as he moved.

"Eddie, right." The officer nodded, giving a smile as he glanced at the bed, then nodded at the door, "May's mother is on her way, might be another few hours. With the kid out, I think it's safe for you to go home." He reached out, the officer resting a hand on Eddie's shoulder. "That was pretty kind of you to stay so long, it's past one am now."

Eddie managed not to react too much with being touched, or keep Venom from it. Turning after standing he hesitated, "When will May wake up?"

"At least a few hours, all the... well not excitement but stress, I hope she sleeps in until noon." The nurse- what was her name again?- sighed softly, "At least some odd hours."

"When's the mom coming sir?" Eddie asked turning back to the officer, maybe the real worry on his face did something to help.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

Eddie frowned, and glanced at the nurse. "Could I come back after getting some food. It just doesn't seem right to leave the kiddo here. She was so scared before."

( ** _You're the one with a bleeding heart Eddie._** )

Are you complaining? Would Venom rather leave?

There was a deeper growl from in Eddie's head, and a hiss. He gave a smile back at the nurse.

* * *

To the reviews:

 **ThemSoundWaves:**  
I'm glad you're enjoying it! I was hoping to have the story understandable even if someone just has the basic knowledge of Venom. .0. and thank you for support!

 **Guest:**  
It did? wow... eep! then you might want to buckle up and be prepared for more feels then my friend! thank you for the review!

 **Stacked Waters:**  
Thank you!

 **DarkDHeritage:**  
You are pretty much dead on there! Protective symbiote is protective. Also, omg thank you! I have mild dyslexia so that means a lot, I edit these by reading aloud right now.

 **inuyasha0001:**  
Thank you, and erm okay?

 **iloveyou1234:**  
O,o thank you.

 **ZabuzasGirl:**  
Thanks! And erm, here's an update?


	3. Hungry Nights

Queen's note: Don't be a Creep. Also, sorry it took so long, FF did not want to let me update. So if it happens again, you can find me on A03 under the same screen name!

 **Obsidian Dragon**

Chapter Three

Hungry Nights

( ** _Hungry..._** )

Behave.

( ** _But foood..._** )

 _Food has to be paid for first_ , Eddie kept that thought in mind as he grabbed things for his hand held basket. Making sure almost by sear stubbornness that it was him grabbing things, focusing on his muscles and breathing, and ignoring the huff like sound in the back of his mind. In a way that was impressive, more often than not, Venom would hiss if they did not get their way.

Yet, the symbiot still did not know the differences between good junk food, food, and crap junk food.

Eddie did not want to throw up. He swung into the candy isle, grabbing the better chocolate he could see. Reaching for the darker kinds of chocolate, but getting a few milk chocolate things as much for him as for the little girl. Protein-granola bars and a large jar of peanut butter were also added into the basket. Eddie had learned that peanut butter at least was really good for getting food and being low on funds.

With food and a promise to hunt some of those rumored turkeys later on, the man was able to swing around the back of the store. Intending on taking a quick peak at the seasonal area, just in case there was some sale food there. On his way, Eddie slowed as something shiny but a purple-black color got his attention.

It was an odd feeling suddenly, standing there in the middle of the 24 hour Walmart. At nearly two in the morning, it was quiet enough that Eddie could hear the clicking and buzzing of the overhead florescent lights. The odd blue tint that came from the old style of lighting- Brock wondered when the store would switch to something more contemporary even as he walked closer to the end-cap display that had caught his attention.

There was a mix of stuffed toys, a few dragons that were too cartoony for Eddie's taste. A horse and some sort of carrot with eyes? There was a bright orange sign with big bold letters, 'CLEARANCE.' Half buried in the pile was a fabric that caught the man's attention.

( ** _What is it?_** ) Venom asked, his attention shifting from the thought of food, to what his host was doing. There was a ripple of confused-interest that came off the symbiot, and a vague sense of movement on Eddie's left shoulder, under the edge of his hoodie. Peeking out, slender as a cornsnake, and not too far off from that shape, other than notable tiny needle fags on the outside of the jaw instead of in, ( ** _Those aren't alive, or even corpses...?_** )

"Seahorse." Eddie said aloud, smiling despite himself as he looked over the semi chubby plush. Turning it over in his hands, the smooth fabric shimmered a little between black and purple, with vivid silver fins and opal… plastic or glass eyes? The softness really got Eddie's attention after the color, something about being bonded with Venom, they enhanced his sense of touch more than anything it seems like, and taste.

The man tucked the plush seahorse under his left arm, staring to the front and the check stands. Mentally promising that they could eat as soon as they were outside, and once away from the cameras Venom could come out for a bit. Eddie scanned the isles as he walked, on the lookout for anyone or anything that might be interesting, trying to do mental math for the cash he had on hand, not wanting to take the long run with Venom back to his motorcycle just for his debit card.

All the while there was a not so soft chant of, ( ** _Chocolate, chocolate, hungry, chocolate, fooood Eddie, chocolate-_** ), in the back of his mind.

Good gods, this was his life and he half picked it...

The man hummed softly to himself, trying to temporary placate Venom and distract them. He was not the best singer, but humming was not too bad, and it bought time to get to check out. The little teen girl behind the counter glanced over at Eddie once he was in sight, and the man caught the worry in her. Yet he could sense something off… and then once closer heard what the man in front of him was saying. It brought Eddie up short, and snapped Venom's attention to listening- Brock could see Venom in a reflection on a soda fridge's glass. The fangs mostly pulled back and arching an eye ridge in puzzlement.

"You're so young and bright, and pretty!" The voice of the other man was saying, leaning on the moving belt before the register.

"Sir you can't lean on that," The girl started, motioning to what the person in front of her was doing. "You can damage my belt like that and I could get in trouble-"

"Oh, I can do that for you," The greasy haired man said leaning closer, and just missed catching the waving hand. He added as the girl took a step back "Where you going? I just want to talk with you. I'm a nice guy, you should come with me after your shift, I know this great Chinese place-"

There was almost no sound, not even when Eddie set his things down on the end of the belt. His eyes were narrowed as he came up and used just his bigger size to his advantage. Brock had been fit before, even more so now with his other- and being so late (early?) his tolerance was shortened. With the distress from the cashier's voice ringing in his ears, Eddie moved forward to grab the back of the other man's shirt caller, and _twisted_.

"Enough of that," Eddie growled, holding back Venom- far too many cameras in the store, as he gave a careful _push_. "You paid, time to go."

"What the hell?!" The skinner man yelped, more squealed as he was pushed forward at a pace that just barely let him grab a mostly empty back set at the end of the second belt. "I wasn't doing anything wrong-"

"Time. To go." Channeling old bouncer jobs he once had to do, and perhaps also remembering personal experience from the other side, Eddie's tone went drier as he just continued walking. "Keep walking."

( ** _Can we eat him?_** )

The greasy man protested again, almost as if he heard but Venom had not spoken aloud, Eddie did not stop marching the creep until he shoved the other man out the second set of doors.

Eddie made a face and shook his hand as he turned back, grabbing one of those cleaner wipes that was on a stand. Those wipes for people to clean their carts, but he used it to clean off his right hand, making a face at the sensation left behind. Possibly it was just a mental thing of thinking there was residue, but with how dirty the cloth felt...

( ** _...I don't think I want to eat that one after all._** )

 _Yeah, that creeper might actually give you food poisoning._ Eddie thought back, tossing the cloth once his hand felt cleaner. He glanced up as he returned to the cashier and where he left his own food and seahorse plushy. Brock's voice changing from the stern no-shits given tone a minute ago to something softer, as the girl behind the register did not look old enough to be working a late shift, "You okay?"

Eddie thought there were laws supposed to protect younger workers? He scanned around and noted the lack of anyone else around.

The girl (young woman?) gave a nod, rubbing her arms for a moment before shaking herself, "Yeah, thanks. That guy has come in about what feels like twenty times on my shift already." She hesitated and carefully offered the hand sanitizer bottle.

Eddie smiled and took it, scrubbing his hands well, glancing over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of someone hovering just out of line of light from the doors, "Thanks, that was I think one of the grossest people I've met." Brock frowned, and snorted, "Maybe the second."

An image of Riot coming out invariantly come to mind, not unlike it does in Eddie's nightmares before something cool shifted in his mind. Then Venom gave a protective growl in the back of the man's head. There was a grumbling air, more so with how his old team leader still managed to stick his fangs into his host's life, even if just this left over. If it would not hurt Eddie, Venom might consider taking those memories, but damage to those fragile nerves and neurons... well, those were what made up _who_ the man was, and Venom liked their host. Their confused, inquisitive, sometimes sad but mostly now relaxed host.

Venom shifted their attention back to what was happening outside their host, after doing another check to make sure Brock's internal organs were all still in the right place and the scarring from Riot was still healed and showing no signs of stress. They gave a pleased sound realizing that Eddie had made it outside finally. He waited it seemed for someone to come up and be in the front with that female human worker, Venom was mostly focused on the bag Eddie was holding, waiting for the best part of choco-

"Hey you!" A voice yelled behind Eddie, and there was rapid steps running after the somewhat taller man.

For a moment, Eddie almost paused, his feet still moving but the flat look he gave the middle distance spoke volumes. More so as there was an eerie shifting over Eddie's eyes, making them almost like a black-sliver milky flow as he walked onto the inner urban tail that lead to the hospital Eddie came from.

Into the park, away from the cameras of the stores.

"Hey I'm talking to you dick, I wasn't hurting that girl!" The greasy man yelled, having worked himself up after being marched out. Now he followed Eddie into the path, one hand in his pocket.

If only because it was this late at night, there were no random bystanders. Whoever might have heard the horrified scream a minute later, no one would want to come out this late to investigate.

Though sometime tomorrow someone might find a traumatized, babbling 'junky' with a new phobia of both the dark and of Walmart's.

* * *

Reviews!

Holy cow the reviews! ;_; thank you so much for all the sapport, it means a whole lot to see people enjoy my writing.

 **ZabuzasGirl:**  
This story is following the movie timeline ish, only it's taking place AFTER the movie, not during it n.n hope that helps! and thank you for the review!

 **Sailor Alpha Tomboy:**  
Thank you! [also, great name]

 **Stacked Waters:**  
omg, #LethalDad is epic, maybe more uncle but still, that's great! there will be next chapter! this one took on a bigger scene then I was expecting.

 **InvaderPeppermim:**  
-offers all the loves and hugs- thank you for taking the time to review, and I'm happy I could make something that you enojyed reading!

 **iloveyou1234:**  
Thank you! and here you go!

 **Becka-ah:**  
-happy dance- You my friend, are not the only one to like that sort of dynamic! Be prepared for some cutes in the next chapter though.

 **Macire:**  
I'm so happy you enjoyed it so far!

 **THE VILLIAN:**  
Thank you!

 **AlchemyWriter:**  
I'm happy you like this fic!

 **TimeZone13** :  
-squeaking- thank you so much for saying so, that makes my day! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

 **Valkyrie Summers:**  
I'm so happy you liked this story, and here you are! hopefully FF will let me update sooner

 **Rexsnipspercabeth:**  
omg, I'm glade to see you think so, I was worried about Eddie and Venom's reactions. and I'm going as I can, but FF was a brat. You can find me on A03 too.

Added Note from Omie:

Dudes, thank you so, so much for the amazing responses 3 you all are epic.


End file.
